Let It Rock ?
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: Based on a video on youtube. Harry sees another side of Draco in the bathroom that night. Smutyness insues. Thats all im saying. SLASH HP/DM Draco bottoms this time!


_A/N: I really should be updating my other fics AND starting a partner fic I'm doing, but I saw a video on you tube and I couldn't pass this up. A great opportunity for a one-shot. ._

This is for dukedevlinluvah who made the video Let It Rock [Drarry] for a video contest.

Summary/Warnings: SLASH, OOCness, a lemon (taken from the video) Harry sees Draco cry in the bathrooms, and starts to realize the blonde is more than a bully... he starts to realize his pants get tight at the thought of him. [well he knew that before, hence the Marauder's Map lol]Draco isn't interested though, so Harry simply imagines what could knows what Harry wants though, and the thought of it scares him because his stuck up family hates everything stuck up families hate. Homosexuality is a main issue ... Draco tries, he tries to do things his way, which makes Harry happy (he's LOLing) but Lucius let's Draco know he's very disappointed so Draco becomes a closed off bully becomes a prefect, and... Harry takes his Liquid Luck and he gets to shag Draco senseless as he desires. =D

Me: I do not own Harry Potter or Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne, all I am is a girl with no money (unless you count my secret book stash) who should really be writing the next chapter to a new life AND be doing her summer reading project.

Alex: She always starts a whole bunch of things and finishes them as she pleases.

Draco: Yeah, the procrastinating bitch!

Me: I'd watch it Draco. I can do very bad things to you. *laughs maniacally*

Draco: O_o

Alex: Good Choice!!! ^.^

Me: I just went straight to the lemon instead of doing the whole plot

Enjoy!

-

Harry took a deep breath. This was it. What he had wanted for so long.

He looked down at the Maurder's Map. Great, he was checking those abandoned classrooms. Harry felt his pants tighten at the thought of the blond prefect.

Pale skin, platinum hair, full lips, slender yet muscled body. Harry practically shuddered with need. He'd been fanaticizing about Draco for far too long. He wanted the real thing.

Harry silently snuck out of the boys dorm and down into the common room. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and made his way toward the fourth floor. He pat his pocket making sure what he needed was still there.

When he finally made it to where he knew the prefect was patrolling, he got the vial out of his pocket and swallowed down the rest of the half-empty container.

He put away his map and the empty potions vial. He took of the cloak and placed that charm on himself which made him invisible. He silently entered the room. Perfect. Draco was looking the other way.

He smirked (worthy of Lucius Malfoy himself) and slammed the door shut quickly following that up with a locking and silencing spell.

Draco almost jumped out of his skin he didn't expect a noise so loud. When he turned there was no one there.

"H-hello?", he asked tentatively into the room.

He suddenly felt someone breathing down the side of his neck. He shivered at the contact.

"Hello, daddy's boy.", the voice that whispered into his ear was laced with arousal and slightly familiar.

He felt and unknown hand begin to explore his body. Starting by ruffling his hair. Then mapping out every angle of his face, stopping at hip lips, just rubbing softly as if coaxing them open. Then the hands moved to his neck, barely touching making Draco shiver. He didn't know why, but he wanted the hands to touch him more, instead of being freaked about some invisible hands molesting him.

They moved down his chest, removing his robe and slowly exploring. Then one hand tweaked a clothed nipple, and Draco let out a very unmanly squeak. The voice chuckled, pointedly ignoring the other nipple and making its way down. The hands completely missed Draco's bits. Scraping down his legs sensually.

Draco couldn't help it, but he moaned there was something very erotic about this.

The hands then left his ankles, and squeezed his arse. Draco let out another squeak, though this time it was mixed in with a moan.

The hands kneaded into his arse for a moment, before the hands left him completely.

He pouted. Where did the hands go? He was swiftly answered when his erection was squeezed through his pants. Draco gasped and almost jumped at the sudden contact.

As soon as the contact to the part of Draco that wanted it the most came, it left.

Draco was breathing hard. Who was doing this to him?

"Are you ready?" said a voice in from of him. Draco nodded. He didn't know what he was ready for, but he sure was.

Then Potter materialized in front of him, looking both smug and aroused.

Draco should have guessed. He'd been trying to ignore the looks he had been getting from said boy for the past couple weeks. He'd tried. He'd tried to do things the way he wanted, but he just _couldn't._

But, for some reason now he just didn't care about why he couldn't. He wanted this dammit.

Harry slowly walked forward, as if hunting. Draco definitely felt like prey right now.

Harry swiftly pushed Draco back onto the nearest desk. He gazed into mercury eyes, a question evident.

Draco nodded. Harry claimed his lips. Gently tasting them at first, before ravishing the mouth beneath his soaking in the small moans coming from Draco.

Harry unbuttoned and completely removed Draco's shirt. He quickly began to lick his way over Draco's torso, stopping whenever he got near his nipples.

Finally, Harry drew one of those rock hard nubs into his mouth, sucking on it before worrying it between his teeth. Satisfied by the way Draco was moaning loudly, he repeated the action to the other one.

He made his way down to the little bellybutton that was right there on Draco's abdomen. He licked his way around the little crevice before delving his tongue into it, tasting a part of Draco he was sure no one had ever before.

Draco basically shrieked when Harry began to fuck his bellybutton. He could feel the raven-haired boy smile.

Harry reluctantly withdrew from the other boys bellybutton. He began to unbutton his shirt, not breaking eye contact all while stripping. When he was only left naked from the waist up. Harry began to slowly began to unbuckle Draco's belt buckle (which was shaped suspiciously like his fathers walking cane). He unzipped the zipper of his trousers and pulled them off along with Draco's boxers. He moaned. Draco wasn't as nearly as big as he imagined, but he was still at a nice size for his age.

He took Draco's sex into his hand. Draco gasped his head thrown back.

Harry took it into his mouth, sucking at the head and licking at the base. Draco moaned and tried to buck into Harry's mouth. Harry drew back and held Draco down.

He began to unzip his pants with antagonizing slowness. Draco groaned when Harry pushed down his trousers and boxers. Ugh, he was so big. He never knew Potter would have something like that. That thick, lickable cock must have been a Potter gift.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. This was all too real. He more than wanted to be inside Draco. He needed to be. He pulled out his wand. Draco opened his legs up, bending them towards his chest. Harry pointed his wand towards Draco's little arse-hole and murmured a lubrication charm.

Draco writhed at the new sensation. Everything felt weird in _there_.

Harry chucked huskily. He lubed up his cock and two of his fingers.

He carefully breached one Draco's tightest muscle. Draco moaned urged Harry on. He began the fuck Draco with that one finger, on the third thrust entering a second.

Draco gasped. Harry grabbed Draco's prick to distract him while he stretched him. When he felt Draco was stretched enough he took his fingers out.

Draco groaned at the loss, but gasped when he felt something way bigger replace it. Harry slowly pushed into that tight ring of muscle. He moaned at how tight he was, but he had to restrain himself from pounding into Draco hard. He slowly inched his way in, taking grasp of Draco and jerking him slowly.

As soon as he was all the way in to the hilt, Harry waited until Draco gave him a sign to move.

When Draco began to move some, he quickly took over. Bucking into Draco slowly. Draco was moaning wantonly and Harry began to fuck him faster.

"ah, ah, ah" Draco screamed out as Harry hit that special spot over and over.

Harry began jerking Draco off again, occasionally flicking his head while hitting his prostate, bringing Draco closer and closer.

Draco's eyes rolled back. All of this stimulation was becoming too much for the blond slytherin.

Harry saw that Draco was close and a thought just crept up on him. "_Come for me Draco,_" he said in parslemouth pounding him so hard into the desk, that it began to move with the effort.

Draco came, his cum covering Harry's hand and his own chest. Harry felt Draco's hole clench with his climax and thrust into him six more times while riding out his own climax.

Harry looked down at the boy underneath him, emerald eyes still blazing. He reached down and planted a tender kiss on bruised lips before pulling out of him and fixing his clothes.

Draco lay on the desk panting, before remembering himself and getting up and dressing.

He snuck glances over at the raven haired boy.

When Harry was about to leave Draco opened his mouth to say something before shutting it.

Harry looked over. "Its not over, yet." He said mysteriously before leaving.

-

The next morning Harry Potter could be found smirking over at the Slytherins and Draco could be found trying to hide the fact that he was limping a bit.

______

Hope you like it. The ending with Harry doesn't make much sense unless you see the video, or you use your IMAGINAAAATION!!! *says like sponge bob*

It took me a long time to write this. So I wanna say, there's this boy on my bus Ryan (well we have a lot of Ryan's) and he looks like a little Draco Malfoy, cept he has braces.*pinches his cheeks* K, so I'm done with that.

Review Please. Please!!!!!!! *begs on hands and feet* it was my first lemon and I want hear about it from a different point of view.


End file.
